Today Was A Fairytale
by xxxShadowMagexxx
Summary: Draco and Hermione returned to Hogwarts for their seventh year, since the war had taken it from them. Will Draco finally act on his crush on Hermione? OOC and Fluff. R&R. ONESHOT


**Author's Note: I decided to write this for Valentine's Day after I got the idea. I couldn't resist.**

**Be Warned: Draco is _very_ out of character, and the majority of the story is fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy was walking down the hall, trying to ignore the ungodly amounts of pink decorating the castle. Merlin, he hated Valentine's Day. It was a stupid holiday created by the business companies to make an easy profit by preying on stupid teenage girls who couldn't control their hormones.<p>

He wasn't bitter or anything. Hell, he's _never_ had to be alone on Valentine's Day. He smirked just thinking about it. He was well enough endowed that girls came to _him_. He didn't even have to ask them anymore.

But this year seemed different to him. He wasn't usually this angry about the holiday. There was something off, and he didn't know what. He knew that he was sick of Pansy Parkinson, but that couldn't possibly explain it.

He had returned to Hogwarts for his seventh year, since he hadn't been able to have it the previous year. He was relieved that Potter and Weasel hadn't decided to come back though. Granger was almost bearable now that she no longer had those to idiots trailing after her. They left each other alone for the most part.

The war had changed him, that much he knew. He no longer hated muggles and muggleborns. He had seen so much during the war, and then a _muggleborn_ had been the major deciding force in the war. He couldn't possibly feel the same after that.

"Drakey!" An annoying voice cried. Granger shot him a glare from her table at the library, clearly wanting him to shut that skank up. He shrugged helplessly, resulting in her rolling her eyes at him. Then he turned to the annoying Pansy Parkinson that insisted on remaining attached to his hip, even though he'd made it very clear that he no longer had any interest in her.

"Pansy," he said unenthusiastically. "What could you possibly want that it would be important enough to bother me in here?"

She looked slightly put out, but then she smiled blindingly again, clutching his arm.

"The school, particularly the prefects, are selling roses this year!" She squealed. "A person can buy one and then it will be delivered to the person they address it to!"

"Yes," Draco drawled, already having known that. He _was_ Head Boy after all. "Your point is?"

"You simply _must_ buy me one!" She said, her voice reaching notes that would cause dogs pain. He winced, pushing her off him.

"Why on Earth would I do _that_?" he asked in confusion. "I thought I told you that I no longer have any feelings for you."

She looked hurt, but Draco couldn't bring himself to care. "I will not buy you a flower. Now run along."

When the parasite left, he stood and walked over to Granger for some reason unknown to him. She looked up at him skeptically.

"Sod off, Malfoy," she said, going back to the book she was reading. "I don't need your crap right now."

He smirked. "Someone seems a bit bitter," he said knowingly. "Worried about the upcoming holiday?"

She slammed her book down and looked at him with a glare. "Not that it's any of _your_ business, but no, I'm _not_ worried about Valentine's Day. It's a stupid holiday anyway."

"Would you say that if you actually had a date for once?" he said. She narrowed her eyes.

"Actually, believe it or not, I _do_ have a date," she said. "And I _do_ still think it's stupid."

He looked at her strangely, not sure what that feeling was that reared its head at those words.

He'd always had a schoolboy crush on her, probably simply because she was the one girl he couldn't have. He didn't even realize it first year. He realized it second year in that bookstore when she stood up to her father. He shook his head. She was either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid.

"Oh? Is that so? And who's the poor gent?" He asked. Something flashed in her eyes, but it was gone before he could identify it.

"Ron, actually," she said. He rolled his eyes. He should have known.

"That tool?" He asked. Her eyes narrowed. "You two have nothing in common except for Scarhead and gryffindor."

"And that means what?" She asks. He noticed that she was starting to get irritated and realized that it made her look bloody brilliant. She had an angry flush over her face, and he noticed that her hair was no longer bushy, instead falling to her waist in loose chocolate curls. Her eyes were chocolate with swirls of honey, and-

_ Shut it, Draco!_ His mind said. _This is _Granger.

"Oh, nothing," he replied innocently. She narrowed her eyes, but let it go, starting to gather her books.

"I just remembered that I have to go meet Ginny to talk," she said. It was a pretty convincing lie for the gryffindor princess, but he could tell that it was a lie. He let it pass, though, watching as she left.

That was when he made a decision that would change everything.

Hermione couldn't believe the ferret. Insinuating that her relationship with Ron wouldn't work! How _dare_ he? It was as though he thought that she'd never have a boyfriend. Just because he hated her, it didn't mean everyone else did.

She walked into the common room, slamming her books down angrily. Ginny was next to her in a minute.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Malfoy," Hermione muttered angrily. Ginny hugged her sympathetically.

"Don't take it too hard," Ginny said. "I don't think he really has anything personal against you anymore. I think he just wants some semblance of normal, and that's just what he happened to choose." Hermione nodded.

"I know, but…he always manages to make me feel so insignificant! He was talking about Valentine's Day and made it seem as though he thought I'd never get a date," she said.

"He's a bastard. I'll go scream at him, if you want," Ginny offered. Hermione shook her head.

"Best not to let him know that he got to me," she said with a sigh. "Although, one day, I am going to snap, and he's going to be sorry." Ginny smirked.

"There's the Hermione we all know and love," she said.

"I'd better go to my room," Hermione said sadly. "I need to study and it's getting late. See you tomorrow?"

"Of course."

With that, Hermione left and went to the Head's room and was relieved to find that Malfoy was already in his room.

A few days passed, and Hermione was becoming increasingly excited for her date with Ron. She heard a tapping at her window that morning and smiled when she saw Pig.

She untied the letter from his leg and fed him a few treats before sending him off. Then she sat on her bed to read the letter.

_Hermione,_

_I feel just awful about this, especially considering what time of the year it is, but I'm afraid that I have to break up with you. I've found someone else, and she's perfect for me in so many ways. I hope you aren't too upset. I'm sure you'll find something to do on Valentine's Day._

Ron

Hermione crushed the letter between her hands, hardly able to believe this. She felt tears prick at her eyes. How could this have happened? She hid in her room that morning until it was time for class, not wanting to face anyone so soon after she received the news.

Draco noticed that Granger wasn't at breakfast, and suddenly got a bad feeling about it. He knew that she wouldn't hide because of anything he said, so he knew that it had to be something different. He wondered if she was sick or something.

He was relieved when Granger was in Potions, not that he'd ever admit it to anyone. Blaise was the only one who even knew about the crush. He was his best friend, and besides, Draco had blackmail on him that was twice as embarrassing. He'd promised to use it if Blaise uttered a peep about it to anyone.

He noticed that Granger wasn't herself. She looked completely and utterly lost, and Draco wondered what had happened. He couldn't help noticing that she seemed to have been crying.

"Malfoy, Granger," Snape said. Somehow, he'd managed to survive Voldemort's attack on him. Draco had the feeling that a student by the name of Lydian was responsible for that. She was the best potion student Hogwarts had taught since Snape himself. If anyone could have cured him, it would have been her.

"Yes, professor?" Draco said. He noticed that Hermione barely spared Snape a glance.

"Five points from gryffindor for Miss Granger's lack of respect," he said. "And I want you two to partner for this potion since you're the only ones with any measure of talent."

Draco nodded and moved to a table. Granger looked like she'd rather be anywhere else.

"You okay?" He asked. She looked at him suspiciously.

"Why do _you_ care?" She snapped.

"It was Weasel," he said, suddenly realizing it. As soon as he said it, he realized it was true. She gave him a look.

"Yes," she said angrily. "You were right. I am going to be alone this Valentine's Day. But you know what? I really couldn't care less."

"Don't get your knickers in a twist," he said, rolling his eyes. "I wasn't going to say anything. Weasel's a tool, as I said before. He doesn't deserve someone like you."

Hermione stared at him in shock, and Draco mentally kicked himself. How thick could he get? What the hell possessed him to say _that_?

"Someone like _me_," she said flatly. "I suppose that you mean a mudblood."

"No!" He said, insulted. The war had changed him, probably more than anyone else. "I mean someone smart. Someone who actually cares about other people."

Hermione stared at him skeptically before shaking her head. "Whatever, Malfoy."

They continued working for the rest of the class in silence. Every now and then, Draco would sneak a glance at the girl, troubled. Why did he care so much? He sighed.

_You know _exactly_ why_, a voice at the back of his mind muttered angrily.

_Shut it_, he snapped at the voice.

_Admit that you want Granger and I will_.

_I _don't_ want Granger_, he argued. The other voice wasn't fooled. But for now, it would let it go.

Snape came and checked their potion, grudgingly giving it the "O" that it deserved. Draco smirked as the class ended and he walked out.

At lunch, Blaise came up to him.

"I want to buy a rose," he said. Draco looked at him.

"Okay," he said. "And how does that affect me?"

"I want you to stand in line with me." Draco sighed, knowing that he would. Blaise was his best, and if he was honest, only, friend.

"Fine," he said. Blaise smirked.

"That was easier than I'd expected," he said. Draco rolled his eyes.

"But I want to know who the lucky lady is," he said, not meaning any of the stuff about the lady being lucky. Blaise seemed to realize that because he rolled his eyes. Then he led Draco to the table.

"Ginny Weasley," he told Neville, who was running the stand. The gryffindor gave him a look. Blaise raised his hands in mock innocence.

"I've been admiring from afar," he said. "And besides, she decided that Potter was more of a friend, right? So what's the problem?" The gryffindor sighed.

"How many?"

Blaise looked thoughtful.

"Five. Tied together with a ribbon and delivered together." Neville nodded and Blaise passed over the money. He turned to go, but stopped when he realized that Draco wasn't following.

"Draco," he said. Draco gestured at him to be quiet. He was trying to make a decision. Finally, he made his choice.

"The same thing as Blaise," he said. "For Hermione Granger."

Longbottom leaned forward.

"Why, Malfoy?" Draco thought about it, trying to decide what to tell him. He finally decided to just tell the truth.

"To be honest? I have no clue. I just want to make her day better. I know what happened with Weasel. I want Hermione to realize that she could do so much better."

"Like you?"

Draco was silent, before shaking his head.

"Honestly, that would be lowering her standards," he said before handing over the money and walking away. He was grateful that Blaise didn't say anything about it.

Finally, the dreaded day arrived.

Hermione rolled out of bed with a sigh, considering just skipping breakfast. Luckily for her, Valentine's Day was on a Saturday this year, so she wouldn't have to see anyone if she didn't want to.

She heard a hard knocking on her door.

"Hermione Granger, open this door or I'll break it down. You are not skipping out on today, and you need to look hot, even if you are going to be single," Ginny yelled. Hermione winced and let her in.

"Now that you've announced my relationship status to the whole house," she said dryly. "What do you want?"

Ginny handed her a box. "This is my present to you. Open it. I'm forcing you to wear it today."

Hermione gulped and looked at the box as if it was poison.

"Now, really Hermione, wearing a dress isn't going to _hurt_ you, for Merlin's sake," she said. Hermione rolled her eyes before sighing. She beckoned Ginny into the room and shut the door, walking into her bathroom to put on the dress.

It was a beautiful red that contrasted sharply with her pale skin. It hugged every curve of her body, but wasn't tight. It was perfect, just the sort of thing that Hermione would pick for herself. Looking at it on the rack though, she would have passed right by, thinking that it would show much more than it actually did.

When she walked back into the room, Ginny smiled at her. "I knew it would be perfect," she said. Hermione smiled back slightly. Ginny handed her strappy black heels that she put on before walking over to the chair at her vanity so that Ginny could do her hair.

When she was done, Hermione could hardly believe that the girl in the mirror was her. She looked like someone who was…she didn't even know how to describe it. All she knew was that she looked like someone who shouldn't be alone on Valentine's Day.

"Beautiful," Ginny said. Hermione hugged her friend with a smile. Then she waited while Ginny got ready, wearing a pastel blue dress that fit her beautifully. She left her hair down and straight, doing her makeup lightly.

"Why is it that you went much more extravagant with me when _you're_ the one with the date?" Hermione asked wryly. Ginny smiled.

"Because I have a feeling that someone's going to ask you out," she said. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, Ginny," she said, letting it go.

They walked down to lunch together, noticing that _everyone_ was dressed up for a date or a party, or, like Hermione, just because they felt like it. Hermione wouldn't admit it, but she felt people's eyes on her, amazed that it was Hermione Granger in the red dress.

They sat down for breakfast, Hermione beginning to feel distinctly uncomfortable with all the looks she was getting. At first, she'd liked it, but now…she wasn't so sure. She didn't want to be the center of attention.

Finally, she had to leave to help deliver the flowers with the other prefects. They were handing them out during breakfast.

When she was done, she went to sit back down next to Ginny, shocked to see that there was a single bouquet of roses laying down on the table where her plate should be. She looked at Ginny in shock, to see that she had a radiant smile on her face. She had flowers as well.

Hermione sat down and picked them up, looking at the tag. She choked on her next breath when she realized that Draco Malfoy sent her the flowers. She looked across the Great Hall and met his eyes. He sent her a wink and a small smirk.

Just then, the mail arrived, and a beautiful eagle owl landed in front of her, dropping off a letter to her before hooting softly and flying away. Hermione picked it up and opened it, wondering what it would say.

_Granger,_ she read. Immediately she knew who it was from. Her only question was why?

_I know this may seem strange, but if you can contain yourself and not burst with the need to ask questions, I can explain everything. Meet me in the astronomy tower after breakfast. _

_ -DM_

_P.S. Stop worrying and trust me! Unless, of course, you'd rather spend the day alone. I can't pretend to understand why you'd be scared, but it _is_ you we're talking about_…

Oh, Draco Malfoy! He couldn't even ask her to meet him somewhere without insulting her! And he actually expected her to meet him?

"Who were they from, Hermione?" Ginny asked, snapping her out of her internal rant. Hermione looked at her friend.

"I could ask _you_ the same question," she said. "Is there something you aren't telling me?"

Ginny smirked. "I asked first."

Hermione sighed. "Draco Malfoy. He actually expects me to meet him somewhere."

Ginny smiled excitedly. "Do it!" She said. "I always knew he had a thing for you! Oh, you just _have_ to meet him! This is brilliant!"

Hermione looked at her with a small frown. "Why are you so happy about this?" She asked. "I figured that you'd be repulsed."

"You two are so perfect for each other. Do go see him! If you don't, you could miss out on your perfect boyfriend," she said. Hermione just looked at her before sighing.

"Fine. I'll meet him. Who are your flowers from?"

"Blaise Zabini," Ginny said with smiling eyes. Hermione looked at her in shock.

"_Zabini_?" She said. Ginny nodded.

"We've been seeing each other in secret for about a week now," she said, smiling radiantly just thinking about it. "He's my date today."

"Ginny!" Hermione said. "Why didn't you tell me?" Ginny looked down and blushed.

"I didn't think you'd accept it," she said.

"Of course I accept it! I can see how happy he makes you. Anyone with _eyes _could see how happy he makes you," she said. Ginny smiled.

"Thanks, 'Mione." They realized suddenly that they were some of the last people in the Great Hall.

"Now go meet Romeo," she said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I _highly_ doubt that he's Romeo. More like Rhett Butler." But she turned and left, meeting him in the Astronomy Tower.

When she got there, he pushed off the wall where he'd been leaning and looked her over, his eyes shining with approval.

"You came," he said, sounding surprised. Hermione nodded with a small smile.

"Your letter gave me a challenge, and I _never_ back down from a challenge." He smirked. "Thanks for the roses, by the way. They're beautiful."

"I was wondering if you'd maybe, possibly, since you're free want to kind of hang out with me today," he said. Then he seemed to blush slightly at what he said. Hermione wanted to laugh. _That_ was Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Sex God?

"That has got to be the worst way to ask someone out I've ever heard," she said flatly. But she knew that her eyes were dancing with mirth and happiness.

"Is that a yes?" He asked.

"You gave me the challenge this morning. So absolutely," she said.

He nodded. Then he turned away and seemed to look for something. When he faced her again, he held a broom in his hand. Hermione paled.

"Oh, no," she said. "I don't fly."

"Only because you've never flown with _me_ before," he said mock arrogantly. At her stern look, he smirked. "Don't worry; I won't let you fall."

She watched him before cautiously walking forward. She'd agreed to go on this…semi-date. She had to see it through.

He smiled and let the broom levitate at waist level so she could get on in front of him. That way, he would be able to hold on to her and make sure she didn't fall. When he climbed on behind her and locked his arms in place around her, holding onto the broom, she turned slightly and gave a small smile. Draco grinned to himself. Getting her to trust him was easier than he'd thought it'd be.

He flew them down to the lake. He climbed off and helped her down, vanishing the broomstick. Then he sat at the base of a tree. She followed suit, finding a tree that would allow her to sit facing him.

"Well, you've got me here," she said. "What are we going to do?"

He smirked. "I'm going to make you forget about Weasley for one, and the rest is a secret. But for now, we're just going to talk."

She looked at him suspiciously.

"Since when does Draco Malfoy just _talk_ to a girl? Isn't he all about the mad raving sex?" She paled, her eyes widening. What had made her say _that_?

To her surprise, he just laughed. "Usually, yes. But since I've finally got the girl I've been crushing on since second year to meet me secretly, I know that I need to play it slow and easy."

She blushed. "Did you mean it?" He appeared to replay what he just said, and his face paled.

"Yes," he said. "But I wasn't supposed to tell you that until tonight."

Hermione smiled. "Well, that sucks. What do you want to talk about?"

They spent the morning just talking, and Hermione found that all these years she'd been wrong about the slytherin. He may be mean and cruel at times, but she realized why so many people liked him. He was great to talk to. He was funny, charismatic, and surprisingly real. This wasn't the same scared Death Eater she remembered.

Suddenly, he jumped up, his wand vibrating. She looked up at him questioningly. He just smirked.

"Time for part two of our wonderful Valentine's Day," he said. Hermione gave him a weird look before smiling and standing. Once she was on her feet, he grabbed her wrist and started dragging her after him. She would have been upset if she hadn't seen the happiness on his face.

They stopped suddenly. "Close your eyes," Draco said. Hermione was about to argue when he stopped her with a stern look. Sighing in exasperation, she let her eyelids close.

He pulled her a little further into the forbidden forest and left her for a moment before coming back and pulling her a little further.

"Open your eyes," he said. She did and her breath hitched at what she saw. They were in a beautiful clearing in the middle of the dark forest, a picnic laid out for them. She looked at Draco in shock before following him to the blanket.

After they ate, Draco vanished the picnic and stuff and they walked to Hogsmeade, where they spent the afternoon shopping, talking, and laughing. Finally, they sat down at the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer as the sun began to set.

"I had a great time today," Hermione began. Draco cut her off.

"I still have one more thing planned," he said. "Today isn't over yet."

She smiled and took a sip of her drink. She'd honestly had a great time with him. She wondered what would happen after today. She had hopes, but she refused to acknowledge them because it was unlikely that they would happen. It _was_ Draco Malfoy after all.

It was getting dark as Draco once again pulled her through the Enchanted Forest. Hermione smiled to herself, wondering what he had planned this time.

She lost her breath when she saw this clearing. Covered in snow, it seemed to sparkle in the moonlight. And right in the center was a frozen pond.

Hermione looked at Draco, who was transfiguring his shoes into ice skates. He did the same to hers and pulled her onto the ice.

They danced the night away on the ice, laughing, talking, and watching each other. Who knew that Draco could be such a romantic? He'd probably deny it if she told anyone, though. He was strange that way.

When they returned to the heads' tower, they stood in the common room and watched each other. Finally, Hermione kissed him on the cheek before going up to her bedroom, surprised at her own boldness.

Hermione smiled down at the sleeping blonde man. Today was Valentine's Day, and she couldn't wait to see what her husband was going to do for her today.

Ever since that faithful day, they found themselves growing closer, soon publicly dating. It had all been so surreal for Hermione. And then, on the Valentine's Day right after they graduated from Hogwarts, Draco had proposed in the snow, in their clearing where they had skated that night. They had visited Hogwarts for a party held in celebration of the defeat of Voldemort, and Draco had surprised her.

Now, they were happily married with a five year old son named Scorpius and a three year old daughter named Ariana.

Her brown eyes suddenly met gray and her breath caught. Six years of marriage, and he still managed to take her breath away.

He smiled and leaned up for a kiss. "Ready for today?" he asked. She smiled.

"Definitely."


End file.
